


Forgiveness Comes In Doses(ON HOLD)

by Fand0m_trashh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky cares more than anything, Bucky is still a major flirt, Chatting & Messaging, De-Aged Tony Stark, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, Extremis Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Regretful Steve, Romantic Fluff, Short Chapters, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve is still an ass, Stronger Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_trashh/pseuds/Fand0m_trashh
Summary: Tony:  I know I literally came out of nowhere with this.And you don't even have to respond after this.I just felt like I need to explain myself.You guys never really wanted to hear anything I had to say after… Ultron.I can understand.Just… I hope you all are doing okay.Goodnight, Rogers-In which Tony has the courage to Speak to Steve after Siberia and things are rocky and slowly getting better. One dosage at a time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. 1. Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> This little story will be updated short chapters! Between 500-2k words in each chapter.
> 
> This is NOT canon compliant. Like at all. Throw away with whatever you remember from Avengers to Civil War. My version may he somewhat similar but honey, definitely not the same!
> 
> Tony is still an ass that struggles to be open about how he feels.
> 
> Steve is a know-it-all that thinks he's better than everyone around him and has a hard time learning a thing or two.
> 
> But, I'll make them work :)
> 
> Somehow, Bucky became a huge part in this, for obvious reasons. 
> 
> Eventually Steve/Bucky/Tony in later chapters. Things will be a lot more interesting 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, as I have been sitting on this particular story for almost a month while I have been fixing up my Bucky/Tony story.
> 
> UPDATES ARE SLOW! DON'T expect super fast updates, as I may update twice in one week and once every two. I am fairly random, let me tell you
> 
> P.S.- I'm a mess when it comes to double checking my work. Scream at me if there is something off

** _Forgiveness Comes in_ ** _** Doses**._ ** __ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Unknown number:  _ **J.R. says that it would make me feel a little better by contacting you. **

**Now that I know you're reading this message, I'm not sure how I feel.**

Steven reads the message on the smart phone he with a small frown on his face.

It's damn near 11 o'clock where he and everyone else was. Things were quiet in his little private room he was given several months back.

Steve, although he had officially been apart of the 21st century for at least five years now, is still not completely used to electronic devices of such.

So, when he received this phone from the King with a private, and closed off expression on his face, the only explanation he got was it was a gift.

_ "Just in case someone wants to contact you or if you want to contact them." _

Steve automatic thought was that there was no need for  _ any  _ outside communication. That if there was anyone,  _ someone _ that had wanted to contact him, they would do so on the flip phone he bought himself and rarely uses after the Battle of New York.

But the King had a knowing look, which had Steve shutting his mouth without another word and shoving the phone in his back pocket.

Now that he's getting a message from some unknown number made him more suspicious of the entire exchange earlier.

He begins to type back.

**Steve** : Who is this?

The message went through and not even a solid minute later was there another.

_ Unknown number:  _ **I'm not ready to disclose that information just yet. **

Steve frowned.

**Steve** : Do you expect me to continue to respond if you're not willing to tell me who you are?

_ Unknown number:  _ ** I know that you're curiosity is building and you wouldn't leave without finding out who I am.**

**So, with that being said, allow me to explain who I am in just by telling my story** .

Steve read the messages a few times, feeling off that this stranger knew how he was.

Everyone Steve trusted was with him. Everyone that Steve has known for years is with him.

Except. . .

He shook his head violently, his teeth clenching and clenching automatically for a brief second before he left that thought.

He can't think about that right now. There was a lot to unpack there and he wasn't ready for that just yet. He wasn't ready to face that what he did was wrong. It's not like the guilt and shame of that situation doesn't stay with him from every waking moment since the incident, anyway.

He focuses back on the message before replying.

**Steve** : Okay. Sure.

There was nothing for a while as Steve stared at the number, wracking his brain and trying to figure out if he knew who this person was.

_ Unknown number:  _ **thank you.**

**I would like to start off by saying, I'm sorry.**

**I know that you don't know me just yet and I'm certain that you will after all of this is said and done with but, I needed to start off with that.**

**I know we've never been super close but I trusted you wholeheartedly. I thought we were good enough to have trust in one another.**

**But hey, I can't put the blame all in you, right?**

**I know I had some part of you not trusting me.**

**I was always throwing some stupid insult out there and being snarky and rude but… I don't know. **

**Thought that besides whatever we fight about, when it came to being a team, we were absolutely amazing fighting side-by-side.**

**And I know part of the reason why you and I always ended up in some stupid argument was because of me.**

**I know we never really got along, not off the field. Because of me.**

**But you're not so innocent, Rogers. I hope you are able to admit that too.**

**And I was so bitter towards you because you are everything I am not.**

**Brave.**

**Calculative.**

**And sincere with almost everything that you do.**

**I hated that about you. But also loved that about you**

**.**

**Gosh, I rambling. I just want to apologize.**

**For a lot. Everything really?**

**Sorry that I wasn't trustworthy enough for you to at least be honest with me and.. I'm just want to move on.**

**And, this is the only way I think I can.**

**Messaging you so I don't have to be face-to-face. I don't think I'm remotely close to wanting to do that.**

**Not after what happened a month or so ago.**

**But...yeah. **

Steve felt his heart beat as if he were on something.

Everything becoming abundantly clear as he read through all that the person had to say.

He just knew- oh  _ god _ , he just  _ knew- _

_ Unknown number: _ **damn, I've never been so upfront and open towards anyone about anything really** .

**Just had to get that off my chest.**

**JR was right, that does make me feel a little better** .

**I'm gonna stop now so you can respond.**

  
  


Steve automatically began typing as soon as he read the last message.

**Steve: ** Tony?

Is this Tony, or am I losing my fucking mind?

The response was immediate.

_ Tony:  _ **Yeah** .

**Although I am surprised with the cursing there, I knew you would figure it out.**

Steve was shaking his head, his heart still beating hard, loud in his ears and he stared down at the message.

Shit.

_ Shit. _

Steve's not ready. God, he's not ready to face this upfront, he's not ready to speak to the man that he kept such a huge secret from and be able to  _ speak _ with him like they were still partners, still a  _ team _ .

Because how could they be a team after what  _ he _ did? After what they all did? The decisions they made? They shitty things he has done directly to cause this huge shift-

_ Tony:  _ ** I know I literally came out of nowhere with this.**

**And you don't even have to respond after this.**

**I just felt like I need to explain myself.**

**You guys never really wanted to hear anything I had to say after… Ultron.**

**I can understand.**

**Just… I hope you all are doing okay.**

**Goodnight, Rogers **

Steve let the phone slip from his not so firm hold and sslide down onto the mattress.

He felt like crying.

He felt like punching the wall.

He felt so fucking guilty.

Whi would've thought that Tony would be the bigger person out of the two of them? Who would've fucking thought that Tony would forgive him at all? After what he did? After lying… fighting… walking away.

Steve had to lay down and let his eyes slip close, he body still too tense to fall into any sleep.

He imagines how the others would react if Steve told them that Tony contacted him and the verge of  _ apologizing.  _ He imagines how Bucky would react. Would he flinch and cringe away from Steve? Would he get a sad look in his eyes like he always does when Tony is brought in any conversation?

Steve doesn't know.

But, he's positive that he wants to see where this is going.

He wonders if there is a motive for Tony.

Wonders if this is genuine at all.

Guess he'll just have to wait it out, no use of judging something when he had not a clue where it was heading.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna talk 'about it?
> 
> It was a simple and gentle questions that makes Steve turn around to face him once again.
> 
> He looks so sincere and worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all the kudos on the first chapter!
> 
> Imagining Bucky with a Brooklyn drawl in his words makes me grin like an idiot so, you'll be getting a lot of that.

Steve only got a solid four hours of sleep before his brain clock woke him up around 9:00 in the morning.

He went about his morning as usual, pretending like he didn't think and think and  _ think _ over the possibilities that he must have imagined all that had happened the previous night was to be some weird stupid prank.

But, as he tossed on his shirt and grabbed the phone absentmindedly, he knew it was real.

Now, all he could think of is how he was going to bring it up to the others.

If he even  _ should  _ bring it up to the others.

After all, Stark did only reach out to him,as it would seem by the messages.

As he walks down the long, still unfamiliar hallways of where T'challa had placed him to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, he still thinks of Tony's words and wonders…

Was he genuine? Did he mean every word, including his apology towards Steve . 

Steve wanted to chalk it up like it was Tony being immature. Pretending to be honest and genuine behind a screen while he was probably drunk off his ass, giggling like he deceived Steve.

But, Steve vanished that thought as it bitterly came to mind. It left a very bad taste in his mouth.

Besides.

Steve can't even lie to himself to convince himself that those messages were something else, other than genuine honesty.

The kitchen was quiet, but only a few people such as the cooks and workers moving around.

He did see someone on the far side of him.

Bucky was sitting down in one of the stools with a spoon in hand, slouched over the bowl of something warm and hot as if he were uncomfortable.

Steve takes him in with a softening heart. His growing hair was put back up into a low ponytail.

He's been one arm down for two weeks now. As Princess Shuri has stated countless of times to Steve that she wont have his new and approved metal arm done until the end of this month.

That was okay with Steve of course, as he was just happy that they were able to get rid of that thing that came from something so dark and violent.

The arm wasn't the only thing that Princess Shuri, and the medical and psychological healing doctors were able to get rid of.

Since of last month, going on officially 7 weeks, Bucky has been Hydra controlled free.

It was a happy day that day, as Bucky, who was only just getting his memories of the past back, pulled Steve into a kiss that left him breathless and blushing like a complete virgin that he wasn't.

They promised to go slow with one another, as it is still fairly new, them two being romantic partners once again from being apart and living different lives for seven decades.

Steve liked slow.

As he approaches, Bucky looks up and gives him a private soft smile.

"Hey Buck."

Steve mumbles as he slides into the too small of a stool next to Bucky. He rest his hand on Bucky's thigh and gives it a quick squeeze in a way of greeting.

"Hey doll."

Bucky's voice is gruff and it seemingly still holds that Brooklyn accent when he call Steve that.

Bucky pecks at Steve's lip, just a small press of lips before he is backing up and looking Steve over.

"You didn't sleep much."

It was a Statement and Steve groans inwardly for not being able to hide this fact.

Steve just shrugs his shoulder and looks away from those iced blue eyes of his.

He wasn't ready to speak about what went down last night. Not sure if he'll ever be ready… but he doesn't want to keep this a secret.

Not with Bucky anyway.

"Wanna talk 'about it?"

It was a simple and gentle questions that makes Steve turn around to face him once again.

He looks so sincere and worried.

With a bitter squeeze against it heart Steve simply replies with. 

"No. Not yet anyway."

But, even as he says this, he's already debating with himself if he should message Tony tonight.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is an enjoyable chapter, with it being a short one and all. :)


	3. 3. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He finds himself staring at the messages  
between Roger's and himself from last night, hands shaking slightly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I am sorry that I have been completely dead when it comes to this story!
> 
> Don't think I abandoned this! To be honest though, I did forget about it. But I promise that updates will be happening a lot more often. 
> 
> This is a very short chapter! But we do get a tiny glimpse of what Tony may be going through after the Siberia incident.

The only thing that was on Tony Stark's mind right now was:

_ 'Damn, Pepper really will kill me if she finds out about me actually doing the one thing she didn't want me to do' _

He remembers there little argument just a day before.

_ "You have nothing to apologize for, Tony. Caption asshole was the one to RIP out the only thing that was help you get to safety and just leave to stranded." _

_ Tony couldn't help but break out in a tiny visible smile. Pepper rarely ever curses.  _

_ But even them, he knew that he statements were out of anger. Not factual logic. _

_ He  _ ** _was _ ** _ the cause in this mess. He was the reason Roger's felt the need to turn his back on him at the end. _

_ If only he wasn't so stubborn or egotistical or downright such an arrogant asshole. . . _

_ His heart hurt.  _

_ "Peps, you want me to move on, right? Well, this is the one way I know how to without holding onto any regrets and remorse." _

_ Pepper was so against Tony's plan. _

_ "I don't like it, Tony." _

_ She has said to him with her arms crossed and her hair down. Lips pinched into a thin line and eyes bright but hard. _

_ Huh, he thinks about how he was in love her at some point in his life. _

_ "I know." _

_ Tony said back, eyes unwavering, showing her that he had no intention of backing down. _

Because, to Tony, at the end, it worked out.

He finds himself staring at the messages between Roger's and himself from last night, hands shaking slightly.

He reads his messages over again. Reads Roger's shocked and closed off responses.

And he cant help but wonder if apologizing, not even a full month has passed, was a bad idea.

Tony shook his head, lips pursed a little.

No.

It was never too late to apologize. Not in a fucked up situation like this.

He lays down, arms cradling over his bandages chest, pain shooting across his torso and shoulders before he settled down more.

He allows his mind to go blank before he demands himself to get some actual sleep.

Something that he's been avoiding ever since that last horrid nightmare he had. . .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, comment how you feel!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and kudos will always be appreciated 💖


End file.
